Imaging experiments using superconducting RF probes will be performed on phantoms to determine the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) that can be achieved at 2 T with a field of view (FOV) of about 1 inch. The SNR gain factor will be determined by comparing these images to images acquired with a conventional copper surface coil. Live animal studies will be conducted to investigate the applicability of superconducting probes to in vivo experiments and to verify the enhancements in image quality that can be achieved at 2 T using superconducting coils. Images of the rat brain and rat spine will be acquired. Engineering related issues to be studied include: the optimum superconducting coil size for different imaging conditions, and a comparison in terms of the achievable SNR between the use of superconducting probes as a receiver (with a separate transmit coil) and as both a transmitter and receiver.